Real Life Has No Appeal
by CronaxMakaFTW
Summary: "Without a care in the world I practically rip the door open, and step inside; lugging my suitcase behind me. Maybe this won't be so bad... Then again, this is me we're talking about." A rewrite of the NeruHaku college AU from way back when my grammar was non existent.
1. Introductions and Injuries

The constant twists and turns of the almost snake-like hallway do nothing to help my growing headache as I trudge to my newly acquired dorm room. The light clunk of the pill bottle in my pocket really isn't helping either, but within seconds I'm at the tall blue door labeled "42." Without a care in the world I practically rip the door open, and step inside; lugging my suitcase behind me.

The room is practically empty, aside from a couple empty coffee cups, two beds and a couple boxes. A girl who looks a shade older than me lies on the bed in the corner, her knees pulled up to her chest and her oddly white haired splayed out all around her. She eyes me warily but doesn't say a word, instead closing her eyes and turning over.

Making as little noise as possible, I set my things down and burrow under the covers of the vacant bed, shaking out two little white pills and knocking them back, not even bothering with water and just falling asleep.

Morning comes quicker than I would've liked and I'm rudely awakened by my own stupidity. The sudden thump of the pill bottle landing on the floor has me up like a shot in three seconds flat.

Right… University student now. Gotcha.

"M-morning," the girl from last night stammers quietly as she flawlessly pulls her hair back; tying it with a black ribbon. I nod in response, shaking my head slightly and standing up, grabbing the bottle. Still half asleep, I grab a suitable outfit to wear and hastily shove it on, following the girl out, notebooks in hand. She shoves her hands into the pockets of her hoodie and trudges off in the opposite direction, leaving me to stare at the schedule I have pinned to my book. Great, minor course first.

The girl next to me also makes a point of ignoring the self obsessed professor and turns to talk to me, her eyes darting back to the door every few seconds.

"So, you're a new face," she smirks "what's your name?"

"Neru Akita," I reply simply, desperately trying to ignore her attempt at covering up her worry. "What's yours?"

"Miku Zatsune, but most people just call me Zatsune," she shrugs, looking back to the door for the millionth time. "So you majoring this or what?"

"Oh god no, I'm majoring psychology," I chuckle silently, shaking my head. "I'm minoring this and biology, and taking math just for kicks." She nods, chuckling as well before the bell rings and she hightails it outta here like a mouse from a cat.

I find myself stuck with a free hour, and begrudgingly walk all the way back to my room, flopping onto my bed and closing my eyes; too lazy to do anything productive. I'm almost asleep when a shout from outside snaps me back to reality.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I needed to get something."

"And you skipped for it? As unimportant as introduction classes may seem, Haku, you can't just blow 'em off!"

"So what if I do, who notices?"

"I do, obviously."

"Exactly. You, just you, so what does it even matter? Why are you worrying anyways?"

"Because I care about you, you dolt."

At that moment, the door bursts open and my roommate stumbles in, the Zatsune girl from earlier right behind her. By this point I'm sitting up and reaching for the bottle again, feeling another headache coming on. The two freeze upon sight of me; my roommate (Who I'm assuming is named Haku) looks down and Zatsune coughs into her arm.

"Um… Hey Akita," she smiles awkwardly and looks back to Haku for a moment. "Did you uh…"

"Yeah," I shrug, assuming she's asking about me hearing their conversation. "But I won't say anything; it's not my place to." She looks surprised for a minute, as does Haku; and both remain silent as I get up and leave, shoving the bottle into my pocket and biting down on another two pills. God this stuff taste like shit.

After another few hours of academic torture, I'm finally done with classes and allowed to take a nap. When I get back to my room it's empty, silent, and absolutely freezing; no sign of Haku or Zatsune anywhere. I shake it off and pull my old iPhone out of my suitcase, lying on my side and cringing at the amount of new messages. He's never stopped trying to reach me.

_You ran away it seems._

_Is this your way of getting away from me?_

_Are you just going to keep running from me?_

_You have to come home though._

_Sooner or later._

_I'll find you either way._

_Bitch._

I've always wondered why I kept his number; maybe because I'm too scared to take it off. Either way, I gulp and shut my phone off, hauling the blankets over myself and ignoring it as it buzzes again.

The door swings open what feels like centuries later and someone, I'm too tired to tell who but I'm assuming it's Haku, stumbles in. My phone, which has been mercilessly ringing forever, is suddenly quiet so I flop over to see if it ran out of battery already.

Haku stares down at me, her stormy red eyes darting from my phone to me. Her ghostly pale skin is adorned with a bruise forming around her right, a scratch right underneath her left, and two or three bandages placed here and there. Before I can ask, she lightly tosses the phone down to me and says "Someone's looking for you."

* * *

Soooo guess who finally got around to doing this! I won't update terribly frequently as I have a bunch of other stuff to get to, but I'll update whenever I can. Btw each chapter will switch between POVs so next is Haku's.


	2. TEMPORARY NOTICE THING

I made a new account for reasons I'm too lazy to type, so I'll be taking this story down in a day or so and moving it there, where I'll post the next chapter as well. Sorry for the inconvenience, and the new account is "deadshimizu"  
Sorry again! Hope you guys continue reading though


End file.
